cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
To Save a Life
|titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2009 |durata= 120 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2.35 : 1 |genere= Drammatico |regista= Brian Baugh |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= Brian Baugh e Jim Britts |produttore= Jim Britts, Steve Foster e Nicole Franco |produttoreesecutivo= Scott Evans |produttoreassociato= |coproduttore= Christina Lee Storm |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |casaproduzione= New Song Pictures, Accelerated Entertainment e Outreach Films |distribuzioneitalia= |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *Randy Wayne: Jake Taylor *Deja Kreutzberg: Amy Briggs *Joshua Weigel: Chris Vaughn *Steven Crowder: Doug Moore *D. David Morin: Mark Rivers *Sean Michael Afable: Jonny Garcia *Bubba Lewis: Danny Rivers *Robert Bailey Jr.: Roger Dawson *Kim Hidalgo: Andrea Stevens *Arjay Smith: Matt McQueen *Orin Mozon: Billy *Lamont Thompson: Clyde Williams *Trinity Scott: Kelsi *Janora McDuffie: Cari Vaughn *Laura Black: Pam Taylor *David Starzyk: Glen Taylor *Monique Edwards: Esther Dawson *Joseph Narducci: Frank *Lori Rom: Jan *Dee Baldus: Mrs. Jones *Nicole Franco: Donna in chiesa *Lee Ann Kim: Reporter *Christian Pike: Roger giovane *Jason Evans: Jake giovane *Andy Crisp: Announcer *David Kasdan: Uomo in chiesa *Dawn Page: Dawn |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= C. Clifford Jones |montatore= Dan O'Brien e Sarah Sanders |effettispeciali= |musicista= Timothy Michael Wynn |scenografo= Rachel Britts |costumista= Christi Cecil Stewart |truccatore= Brandi Costa, Spring Harn e Christina Robinz |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} To Save a Life è un film del 2009 diretto da Brian Baugh. Trama Fin da bambino, Jake Taylor è stato il tipo che nessuno può fare a meno di amare. Per Jake la vita è bella. Ha tantissimi amici, è un campione di basket e ha vinto una borsa di studio per meriti sportivi, una bellissima ragazza e soprattutto un futuro splendente. Tutto questo finché non entra in scena Roger Dawson, il miglior amico d'infanzia di Jake, finché la popolarità di quest'ultimo non li aveva allontanati. Stanco di sentirsi un disadattato, Roger arriva sul campus con una pistola in mano e tanta pena nel cuore, e commette l'irreparabile sparandosi. Sconvolto dall'accaduto James decide di dare una svolta alla sua esistenza e di rivoluzionare il suo sistema di valori, mettendo in gioco tutto quello che ha per aiutare chi non ha le sue possibilità e il suo successo. Produzione Il film è frutto di una collaborazione tra tre aziende basate sulla fede: la Samuel Goldwyn Films (autrice di Fireproof, Facing the Giants, and Amazing Grace), la Outreach Films e la New Song Pictures. Lo scrittore e produttore Jim Britts è stato ispirato a fare il film dopo aver osservato un semplice problema della società moderna: molti adolescenti sono hurting. Britts, un giovane pastore cristiano della California del Sud, e sua moglie, un insegnante, cominciarono a raccogliere tante storie di lotte tra adolescenti e le modellarono per il film. "Every day my wife and I talk to teens who are in some kind of pain," Britts said. "I wanted to make a film that would bring hope to hurting and lonely students." Director Brian Baugh was surprised at the grittiness of the script, in stark contrast to many other Christian films. The movie includes scenes of teen drinking, marijuana smoking, cutting (inflicting self-injury), moderate profanity, and implications of sex. Baugh none the less decided to keep these elements in to make the film a more realistic depiction of typical teens. Actor Randy Wayne, the star of the film, said he originally rejected the idea of starring because it was being made with a low budget, but he eventually accepted the offer and offered to do it for free. The film has been marketed in a grassroots fashion, a tactic that proved successful for low-budget Christian films like Fireproof. Over 80% of the cast and crew for To Save a Life consisted of Oceanside and North County locals. Several Oceanside locations, including Oceanside High School, Calvin Christian High School, MiraCosta College, New Song Community Church, Eternal Hills Memorial Park, Harbor, Guajome Park Academy, and Beach are shown in the film. Accoglienza Critica To Save a Life ha ricevuto generalmente critiche negative. Rotten Tomatoes da al film un punteggio del 35% basato su 17 recensioni. Metacritic gli ha dato un punteggio del 19%. Marjorie Baumgarten dell'Austin Chronicle ha dato al film una rensione engativa dicendo "To Save a Life aveva buone intenzionati ma ineptly made message movie..." Melissa Anderson di The Village Voice ha detto "Pper tutti i suoi tentativi iniziali di ammorbidire la sua religiosità... To Save a Life è sottile come questo titolo di coda: 'I produttori desiderano ringraziare: DIO.'" Andy Webster del The New York Times ha detto "Il film sarebbe semplicemente fastidioso se non fosse per il suo spudorato sfruttamento delle sparatorie nelle scuole per far tirare acqua al proprio mulino." Gli altri recensori hanno invece dato recensioni positive al film. Gary Goldstein del The Los Angeles Times ha detto "Il teen drama 'To Save a Life,' ben diretto da Brian Baugh da una sceneggiatura di Jim Britts, riesce ad essere accattivante, struggente e stimolante in modi che sono tranquilli e del tutto reali." Dan Bennett del North County Times ha dato al film 3 stelle su 4 dicendo che "non invadente o intenzionato a stabilire una dottrina assoluta, il film getta le ideee in giro e lascia che siano i personaggi realistici a definirle." Bob Fischbach dell'Omaha World-Herald ha detto "[To Save a Life s] messages are good ones for kids to hear. The characters' appeal and a sprinkling of humor should help draw a young audience." Hannah Goodwyn of CBN.COM stated: "To Save a Life sends a good message to teens about faith, life, and loving others. It’s worth the ticket price for that, if nothing else." https://www.cbn.com/entertainment/screen/goodwyn-to-save-a-life.aspx Pluggedin.com riporta: "Il prodotto finale è lucido, professionale ed uno dei migliori film cristiani che abbia mai visto. È forse perfetto? Vincerà un Oscar? No e no. L'industria cinematografica cristiana ha ancora molta strada da fare prima che possa intrecciarsi con migliori di Hollywood."http://www.pluggedin.com/videos/2010/q3/tosavealife.aspx Movieguide.org ha commentato: "Ogni aspetto di TO SAVE A LIFE è ben fatto. Il finale è impeccabile, tagliando con fantasia avanti e indietro con flashback. Questo film affronta alcuni argomenti difficili, tra cui il suicidio di adolescenti, il vizio del bere, il sess, e l'uso di droghe. Questo sfondo realistico rende la storia del pentimento e del perdono molto più potente..."http://www.movieguide.org/reviews/to-save-a-life.html Box office To Save a Life ha avuto un buon debutto nella prima settimana di programmazione, incassando in totale 1.581.517 dollari benché fosse trasmesso da soli 441 cinema. Il film era al 3° posto dei biglietti più venduti della Fandango. Girato con un budget di 500.000 dollari il film ne ha incassati in totale 3.780.975http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=tosavealife.htm Novelization Jim Britts, autore della sceneggiatura insieme al regista, ha scritto con la moglie Rachel una novelization del film. Premi e nominations Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2009 Categoria:Film drammatici